


Dionysus saloon fight scene (Cowboy!Dionysus)

by DionysusWineLord



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cowboy!Dionysus, Dionysus gets kicked out of a saloon, Scene draft, Western, saloon fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusWineLord/pseuds/DionysusWineLord
Summary: An experimental scene idea.Dionysus is a cowboy in the early 1800s.
Kudos: 1





	Dionysus saloon fight scene (Cowboy!Dionysus)

Hades!Dionysus scene idea (Dionysus saloon fight scene)

*In a wild west town somewhere.* (Cue Western music as a tumbleweed rolls by) 

(Narrator)

[ Many people wonder what happened to the gods after the fall of Greece and Rome. Well, the gods decided to live among the mortals. Scattered across the globe, the gods learned about humanity and took a deeper liking and appreciation for them. That being said, one god, in particular, was very very much involved]

(*Camera cuts to a scene of a large man sitting at the bar, dressed in a black western get up, long purple hair braided, and a black cowboy hat on his head. He's drinking from a shot glass when a beer bottle whizzes past his head and smashes against the wall in front of him. The man chokes in surprise, spewing whiskey everywhere*)

(Narrator)

[Yep. You guessed it. Lord Dionysus. During the time when lawlessness was law and when the buffalo roamed freely across the plains of Western America and the cattle drivers was large, Dio called many small towns home. At least, when he was welcome, that is.]

(*As the narrator's talking, the man (Dionysus) gets up from the stool he's sitting on and turns around to face a human who threw a bottle past his head. He's doesn't look mad. Instead, his brows are furrowed in confusion mixed with a hurt expression*)

(Dionysus)

"Now, man, why'd you do that? That wasn't very sporting of you, now was it?" (*He picks the scraggly-looking human by the shoulders, lifts him up, and yeets him elsewhere.*)

(Narrator)

[Some days went smoother than others. And some days were just begging for something to happen]

(Dionysus)

"Okay." (*He stands before a group of humans who stopped what they were doing when the other human went flying. They don't look happy.*) "I come in 'ere, trying to have a grand ol' time and you guys try to attack me? I gotta say, you guys suck at hospitality."

(Human # 1)

(*spits on the floor*) "We don' want yer kind here, stranger." (*Sizes Dionysus up.*) Go back to whatever hell hole you came out of. (*sniffs and glares at Dio*)

(Dionysus)

"Excuse me?" (*places his hand to his ear as if he didn't hear the man*) "I don't think that registered. Could you repeat that?"

(Human #2)

" 'e said to fuck off home, filth." (*flicks a small piece of something at Dionysus.*)

(Dionysus)

"Well then," (*Dionysus cracks his knuckles and fixes his hat.*) "I guess that settles it. (*Then, without warning, swings around and nails the first guy in the face.*)

(Narrator)

[It just so happens that chaos is Dionysus's element. So he thrives off of random turns of events. Even ones like this one.]

(*Dionysus is in the middle of choking a guy in a headlock when a chair is smashed against his back. The chair splinters to pieces and Dionysus whirls around, dropping the man.*) 

(Dionysus)

"OKAY! WHO DID THAT?!" (*Sees a man holding a broken chair leg and narrows his eyes. He then charges at the guy.* )

(Human holding the chair leg)

(*His eyes widen as the large, very stacked, Dionysus barrels towards him at full speed*) "OH SHI-!"

(Dionysus)

(*Lunges and tackles the guy*) "HAH HA!! TAKE THAT YOU FUCKER!"

(*He then gets up, the human taken care of, and puts his fists up*) "ALRIGHT? WHICH ONE OF YOU IS READY FOR ANOTHER GO?!"

(*Scene cuts to two humans, roughly Dionysus's size, throwing him out of the saloon. Dionysus lands in the dust with an "oof!", his hat landing beside him.*) 

(Dionysus)

(*Coughing as he stands up, dusting himself off, and grabs his hat.*) "Alrighty then. Have it your way." (*Strides over to his horse, which is a large black steed with a glistening mane*) "If they don't want me, they don't want me." (*Shrugs as he puts his foot on one of the stirrups and hoists himself onto his horse. He urges his horse onwards as he puts his now dusty hat back on*) "Their loss." (*He blows a kiss to the few wenches he spent the night with before galloping out of the town.*)

(Narrator)

[Not many received the god with warm welcomes. But those who did were well blessed indeed. As lawless as he was at times he could bring many a guilty human to justice. I mean, how else could he pay for the alcohol he loved so much?]

(End Scene)


End file.
